Flying Into Love
by HP MR FOREVER 0807
Summary: Since the day Max turned thirteen, her mom has been constantly on her about getting a boyfriend. But when Max goes to the mall and meets some interesting people, does she realize that maybe she wants to have one? And he's her neighbor? FAX!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! :D

Chapter 1

_Ring, ring, ring!_

Max groaned and put her pillow over her head.

_Ring, ring, ring!_

Max, realizing that her pillow wasn't going to drown the noise out, grabbed her comforter and threw it over her head.

She could faintly hear her alarm clock ringing and she could also hear her sister, Ella, screaming up the stairs telling her to turn it off.

Max sighed as she threw her pillow and comforter on the floor. She knew that if she did it now, it wouldn't end with her almost punching her sister in the face and almost getting grounded.

Max got up from her bed and stretched her stiff muscles. She slowly walked to her closet and opened it to reveal her clothes. Max picked out a pair of black skinny jeans, a purple t-shirt, and her back high-tops._ Simple but nice_ she thought_. _She quickly changed (so she didn't freeze her butt off) and walked into the bathroom.

Max looked into the mirror. Her mom and dad had always said that she was beautiful and gorgeous, but she didn't see it. She definitely thought she was pretty, but not gorgeous. Max took one more look into the mirror before grabbing a brush and brushing through her hair, wincing every time she came to a knot. When she was done, she decided to leave her hair down, as it was the easier option. Max brushed her teeth and walked out of the bathroom. She walked into her room where she picked up her phone and left to go eat breakfast.

Max walked all the way down the stairs and into the kitchen where Ella was texting rapidly completely forgetting about her breakfast (which upset max as there was bacon on that plate), her mom was setting food on the table, and her dad was reading the morning paper. Without saying a thing, Max slid into her seat, grabbed a plate, and started piling pancakes, eggs, and bacon on it.

"So Max," Her mom said trying to make small talk.

"So Mom," Max replied as she poured syrup on her pancakes.

"What are you going to do today?"

"Well, I was thinking of going to the mall, I guess." Max eyed her sister as she said it, not wanting to start a conversation about shopping and girly things. But Ella just typed away, giggling occasionally.

"Oh, are you going to see boys?" Her mother smiled mischievously and winked at her.

But before Max could even say a word, her dad beat her to it.

"No." He said firmly, "Max will not date until she is thirty years old. You know that."

"And _that_ is why I love you best Daddy." Max walked over to her father and gave him a kiss on the cheek before giving her mom a glare.

"Okay, okay, I'll back off." Her mom said as she put her hands up in surrender. "But it will have to happen someday." This of course started a war between her mom and dad.

Max sighed as she watched her parents argue. Ever since she turned thirteen her mom kept asking her if she had a boyfriend or if she had a crush on a boy. Max knew her mom just wanted to be involved, but this was just ridiculous. It wasn't like on her birthday she suddenly got all girly like Ella or liked a boy just because she was now an official teenager. As for Max, she felt the same and looked the same. She wasn't any different. She was still a tomboy, still loved chocolate chip cookies, and still cracked up while watching Sponge Bob.

"Well, I'm going to go now." Max said loudly, trying to get her parents attention. But they just continued to argue. She didn't understand why they fought because the next minute they were all lovey dovey again.

Max got up from her chair and put her plate in the sink still wondering why she didn't understand her parents.

"Oh, Max!" Her mother said as she went to go wash the dishes. "Maybe you should take Ella with you when you go to the mall. You know, girl time!"

Ella, who had finally looked up from her phone, squealed upon hearing her name and the word "mall".

"Omg! Max, can I please go to the mall? I'll leave you alone, I won't talk to you, and I'll even buy you that bebe gun you keep talking about! Please!" Ella begged.

Man_,_ this girl _really_ wanted to go to the mall! Didn't she know that Max would just attack her with the bebe gun all the time? But Max smiled at her sister already thinking about all the evil things she could do with that bebe gun.

"Okay, but can you go get my wallet?" Max asked her.

Ella nodded happily before jumping up from her chair and sprinting up the stairs. Within seconds, she was back and gave Max her wallet.

"Okay, we're gonna go to the mall now. Be back soon!" Max said to her parents.

"Oh Sweetie, don't forget your phone!" Her mom called out to her as Max was heading out the door with Ella. "Don't forget your keys either!" She said after a moment of thought.

"I already have them both!" Max shouted before she closed the door. And with that, Max grabbed her skateboard from behind the bush in front of her house and hopped on.

"Okay, to the mall!" Max yelled and pointed in the direction they were supposed to go. She then rode off with Ella walking quickly beside her.

**Did you like it? Sure you did! Sorry if it's a little boring but the next chapter will be better, i promise!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE!**

**HP MR FOREVER 0708  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own anything! :P

Chapter 2

Once we got to the mall I turned to Ella and said, "Okay, here's the plan: you go to whatever stupid store you want to go to while I go to Sport's Authority to go look at stuff. Come over when you're done and then you can buy me my bebe gun!"

Ella just nodded with a glazed look in her eyes. After a minute of awkward silence, I tuned on my heel and walked off.

_Ah, paradise! _ I thought as I stopped in front of Sport's Authority. With a sigh, I stepped inside and looked around. There was nobody inside except for this large family. They were all standing in one section looking at something.

That's when I saw it. It was beautiful. It was the Colt1911. The bebe gun I was _dying_ to have. I walked over to it as if in a daze. As I passed the family, I heard two boys say,

"Oh my god, Mom! It's the Colt1911!" And the next thing I knew, I was being knocked down by the two boys causing me to fall to the ground.

"Oh Sweetie, are you ok? I'm so sorry!" A woman I suspect was their mother said as she bend down to help me up.

Before anyone could touch me, I was up and brushing off my clothes. I winced as a hand grabbed my wrist.

"Are you sure you're okay? I'm sorry. My sons, they are just excited that's all." Their mother said.

"My wrist hurts, but other than that I'm fine." I smiled at her as I tugged my hand away.

I turned my head just in time to see the boys running back. The older one was pale and had strawberry blonde spiky hair. The other one was a little younger and had blonde spiky hair almost identical to the older boy.

They were both grinning and were walking with something in each of their hands. Wait….. no it couldn't be. They were _not_ holding the last two Colt1911s. It was impossible!

"Mom, Mom, look! We got the last two!" Oh. Well then.

I sighed angrily which got me everyone's attention again.

"Is something wrong?" Their mother said.

"Well, if I hadn't been pushed down, I probably would have had a Colt 1911." I said glaring at the boys.

They boy with strawberry blonde hair looked at me strangely. "Why would you want one of these?" He gestured to the bebe gun. "You're a girl. Don't you have dolls to play with?"

"Iggy!" His mother hissed.

"I play with dolls!" A little girl who looked about 5 with blonde pigtails squealed happily.

"You sexist pig!" I shouted at the boy. "Girls can do anything boys can do but better!"

"Oh really? Have you ever seen Nudge play video games?" he asked

"Hey!" Shouted a mocha skinned girl with crazy curly hair.

I opened my mouth to give this "Iggy" a piece of my mind when the door opened. I turned to see Ella carrying what seemed about a million bags.

"Hey Max!" She waved at me and smiled. "Guess what? They're having a sale at Forever 21 and H&M!" Ella squealed and clapped her hands. I just looked at her with a disgusted look on my face.

"Aren't you excited? I got some stuff but I think I saw a few cute things while walking out! And in your size too!" Ella once again squealed and then looked back at me.

_Oh no. _Realization settled into the pit of my stomach. _She wanted me to go._

"You wouldn't" I said as a horrified expression came upon my face.

"Oh come on Max! It's just a little shopping. You would look _so _cute if I picked out your clothes! Please for me! I'm your little sister!" Ella begged as she put down her bags and set them buy a shelf.

"Oh no, you don't! Don't you try and give me the "I'm you sister, your family, your blood" guilt trip! You know why? 'cause it's not going to work!" I shouted at her. And with that, I hopped onto the counter.

"Max, get down from there! You're only embarrassing yourself!" HA! Like I care!

"Never! And you can't make me! I have my rights!"

"Oh, really?" Ella laughed. "What rights?"

"Ummmmmm… " I trailed off as I realized, _I had no idea._ I watched as Ella smirked and crossed her arms over her chest. "Okay, just because I can't come up with anything right now, doesn't mean that I'm wrong."

Out of nowhere, I heard a giggle. I turned to see the little blonde girl from before standing on her tippy toes holding the edge of the counter.

"You're funny!" She giggled again.

"Thanks."

"Will you come with me to the toy store?" She looked up at me and smiled sweetly.

"Sure." I said to her and jumped down from the counter. She squealed happily and ran over to her parents.

"Mommy, Daddy! Can she come to the toy store with us?" She asked them.

"Wait, wait, wait! Are me and Gazzy still going to get the guns?" The boy Iggy asked. Oh yeah. Our argument wasn't done yet.

"What do you mean that you're going to get the guns?" I asked them both.

"He meant that we are going to get them because we _are_ going to get them!" "Gazzy" yelled at me.

"Excuse me? I have been waiting for so long to get the Colt1911 and I _will _get it!" I shouted back at them.

"Come on guys, just let her have it. You can get something at the toy store." I heard a voice say quietly. I turned towards the voice and found myself looking into the darkest eyes I've ever seen. _They are beautiful_ I thought as I took the person's appearance.

Standing in front of me was a boy who had an olive kin tone and had short black hair. He was dressed in all black but I think it worked well for him. He also seemed a couple inches taller than me. The boy was cute I guess. Wow. I never thought I'd say _that _before. I'd never really had a crush on anyone before but, I guess it had to happen someday.

"Fang! I can't believe you're on her side! How could you do this to us?" Iggy said as if the world was ending. Fang just shrugged and nodded at me which I assume was his way on saying hello.

"Hey." I said as I waved at him.

"You know Iggy and Gazzy, I think Fang is right. This young lady seems to want that bebe gun and I think that you guys can share right?" Their dad asked.

The boys looked like they both wanted to protest but they seemed to realize that they weren't going to win and heavily sighed.

"Here" Gazzy said as she passed me the gun. I gently touched the side of the box and sighed happily. I looked up and noticed that they were all staring at me. I just smiled brightly and looked at Iggy and Gazzy.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Oh my god, you guys are so awesome!" I was literally jumping for joy on the spot. Iggy and Gazzy just mumbled "Your welcome" but I didn't care. I got the Colt1911!

"Ella!" I called to her. She sighed and grabbed the gun so she could buy it. I turned around to the family and said,

"I'm Max by the way."

"Hi Max, I'm Valentica Martinez and this is my husband Jeb." Valentica looked nice. She kind of reminded me of my mom. "These are our adopted children Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel."

"Hi Max!" Nudge said conversationally. "Isn't Max a boy name? I once met a boy and his dog and guess what? They were both named Max! Isn't that sooooo funny? You know what else is funny? That one video on Youtube of that cat that was-"Her rant was cut short by Iggy who put his hand over her mouth.

"God Nudge, my ears are bleeding!"

"Sorry!" She said once she pried Iggy's fingers off.

"Here, Max. Your life is now officially complete." Ella said as she gave me my bag.

"Thanks."

"Are we still going to the toy store?" Angel asked.

"Of course Sweetie. Let's just buy you brothers' gun and then we will go, okay?" Mrs. Martinez said and Angel nodded.

While Mr. and Mrs. Martinez, Iggy, and Gazzy went to go pay, I took this time to talk to Fang.

But what do I say? As I searched in my head for _something_ to say, I could faintly hear someone to talk to me…

"MAX!"

I screamed. "What? What?" I asked trying to compose myself.

"We are going to the toy store now. Are you going to go with us or are you going to stand here and look like an idiot?" Ella asked. She was just trying to embarrass me like always.

I nodded, trying to resist the urge to hurt Ella very badly.

"Well then, let's go!" Squealed Angel as she took my hand and Fang's and settled herself in the middle of us.

"I can't wait to use this when we get home!" Iggy exclaimed.

"Man, it's going to be so awesome!" Gazzy yelled.

"Just make sure you don't hurt anybody." Mr. Martinez said and the boys nodded.

"God, I can't wait until I can go shopping again!" Nudge and Ella squealed. _Oh god. What kind of monster have I created?_

**Man! This was a way longer chapter than the first one! Did you like it! No? Then i'm guessing that you loved it!**

**To those who reviewed and said that Ella acted like Nudge, its only like that because i wanted then to be like best friends. like so alike that its crazy! so yeah.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! I WILL LOVE YOU GUYS FOREVER!**


	3. Chapter 3

HEY GUYS! Oh my god! I'm so sorry for making you wait so long! I didn't have a lot of time to do it because of school :( Anyway, Hope you guys like this chapter!

Disclaimer: Still own nothing!

Chapter 3

Max P.O.V.

I groaned as I took out my house key to open the door. I had been listening to Ella talk non-stop about how she and Nudge were now BFFs. If she said one more thing about them going to get their nails done next weekend, there was going to be one less person on this doorstep.

Once I heard the little _click_ of the lock, I bolted through the door. I was already thinking of the many places I could hide from Ella when I bumped into my dad.

"Hey girls! Family meeting into the living room." He said and then walked away. Ella and I looked at each other. There was a family meeting, eh? Now, what have I done this time?

We both walked into the living room and saw our mom, dad, and our five year old brother Daniel. I cautiously sat down on the edge of the couch while Ella sat on the recliner and crossed her legs.

"Don't look so scared." Mom chuckled. "You're not in trouble. For now." She said and we both nodded.

"Okay. Well if you haven't noticed, there are neighbors moving in next door." She continued.

I nodded. "Yeah, the last ones moved out because their kid was "scared of us". Big baby." I said using air quotes with my fingers.

"He is a big baby because he _is _a baby!" Dad said. Come on! He was 3 years old! He's not a baby anymore! "And he was only scared because you told him that if he left his house, monsters would eat him!" Ah I remember that!

I laughed. Hey, that kid wouldn't leave me alone! I looked up to see Mom and Dad looking at me disapprovingly.

"What? It's funny!" I said, chuckling a bit.

"_Anyway,_" Mom said. "We are having them over for dinner tonight." _Of course_ It was just a way to try and get me to dress up.

I groaned as Ella smiled happily.

"Now, I want both of you girls to be nice. You too, Daniel." She told us while looking at my brother.

"Okay Mommy!" Daniel said before he went back to playing with his toys.

"Now go get ready guys!" Dad said and we all nodded.

"Oh Max! Please let me dress you! I'll make sure you look pretty!" Ella begged. I sighed. It couldn't be _that _bad. She knew my style. She also knew that I'd kill her if she made me wear makeup or jewelry. 'Cause that's where I draw the line.

"Fine." I said, standing up. Ella squealed and followed me up the stairs.

"Okay, let's go!" Ella said excitedly as she pulled me into her room. Here we go…

I gasped as I looked into the mirror. This girl was not me. It couldn't be.

"Don't you think you look pretty Max?" Ella asked me. I guess this _was _me.

I looked into the full body mirror and studied how I looked. I was in a sleeveless, dark blue knee length dress that had ruffles at the bottom and around the waist was a sash belt. I was wearing simple blue flats and my hair was curled nicely into a ponytail but I still had little curls in the front to frame my face.

"Thanks Ella, I love it!" I said and hugged her. Ella giggled and then the two of us walked out of the room.

The minute we were downstairs, I saw Daniel in his dress clothes, looking uncomfortable and upset. I walked over to him and picked him up.

"What's wrong little guy?"

"I don't like my fancy clothes." He said looking at his clothes in disgust.

"It's ok." I told him. "I don't like fancy clothes either." He nodded just as the doorbell rang.

"Hey Max!" Dad called out to me. "Can you get the door?"

"Sure thing!"

I looked around. Ella was plating the table, Mom was checking the food, and Dad was fixing his tie.

I walked up to the door as I shifted Daniel on my hip. I opened the door and my jaw dropped.

**You guys loved it huh? I did! But... the next chapter will be so awesome! Cliffhanger ending! OH NO! **

**You know...i really...i-i really think you guys should...REVIEW! PLEASE! :P :{  
><strong>

**HP MR FOREVER 0807  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

Hey! Okay so a couple things i forgot to mention: It is summer time in my story. also, ella is eleven just like nudge. If i happen to remember more things i forgot to mention, i'll post it so you know!

Disclaimer:~I own nothing~

Chapter 4

Max P.O.V.

Standing on my doorstep was the Martinez family. The people I had met at the mall. They were all dressed up. Huh?

"Hi Max!" Mrs. Martinez said.

"Wait, are you guys the new neighbors?" I asked them and they nodded. Coolio. Easier way to see Fang everyday. Speaking of Fang, he was looking _very _nice in his fancy clothes. _Max get a hold of yourself!_ I told myself. I blinked a few times and smiled.

"Hello." I said and they all waved. Suddenly, I felt a sharp pain in my ear.

"Ow!" I shouted and then looked at Daniel, who was giggling.

"Daniel, it's not nice to bite people." I said to him sternly. He just giggled and then went for my ear again.

"Dad! Daniel keeps biting me!"

I heard Dad sigh and then he came around the corner. He walked over to me and took Daniel out of my arms. He then turned to the Martinez family and said,

"Oh come in! The table is all set up!"

They all nodded and began to follow Dad into the kitchen. As Fang passed me, I couldn't help but notice that he kept staring at me and my outfit. Weird.

When I came into the kitchen, I saw that everyone was seated and waiting for me. It was kinda creepy how they all just stared at me. Putting my head down to avoid their eyes, I walked over to my normal seat. Stopping, I got ready to sit down but then noticed that Nudge was sitting there.

"Oh right. More people, more seats." I said as I searched for another seat. _Oh god._ The only chair left was next to Fang. _Perfect._

I walked quickly over and sat down. I kinda blocked out what the parents said to us until I heard the words, "Let's eat". I nearly jumped out of my chair trying to get my food. As I piled mashed potatoes on my plate my mom said,

"Okay kids, I have a special treat for dessert. Chocolate chip cookies!" She looked my way and smiled when she saw me practically drooling.

"Mom, you are a goddess."

"I do what I can"

I sat back down. Since we had so many people and a smaller kitchen, we had to squish to fit. Nobody else seemed to mind. So I shouldn't have mentally freaked out when I realized that Fang and I were so close that it could be referred to as cuddling and let me tell you, I _hate _ cuddling. I looked at Fang and was relieved to see that he was looking just as uncomfortable as I was.

"Sorry." I scooted over "Hey, are you going to eat that?" I asked him and pointed at the chicken leg on his plate. He raised an eyebrow at me.

"What? I'm hungry!" I said.

"Max, let the boy eat his food." Dad chuckled.

"It's alright, Mr. Ride. She can have it." Fang said and passed me the chicken leg.

"Thank you very much!" I took the chicken leg and bit into it. "Yummy!" I said, looking at him with my mouth full making yummy sound a lot like mummy.

"Gross Max!" Ella said with a disgusted expression. "Don't talk with your mouth full!" Nudge nodded with her and crinkled her nose.

I smirked at my sister and did what I would normally do, whether we had guests or not. I opened my mouth and stuck out my tongue to reveal all my chewed up food.

"Max! God, why do you have to be so immature?" Ella shouted across the table at me.

I swallowed and shouted back at her,

"Two words. SHUT UP!" I heard all the other kids start laughing and smiled triumphantly at her.

"Girls!" Mom yelled. "If you don't stop, no one gets chocolate chip cookies!" Instantly, I shut up and went back to silently eating my chicken.

When we all finished our dinner, Mom went to the kitchen to get the cookies. I turned to Fang and found him staring at me.

"What?"

"You have food in your hair." He said and pointed to it. I looked up and there it was: half a mushroom stuck in one of my curls.

"What the heck? How did it get in my hair? I don't even eat mushrooms!" I exclaimed as my mom came into the kitchen with the plate of cookies.

Fang let out a slight chuckle and said, "It's in your hair because you somehow managed to pick it up from my plate." He looked at me for a second then gently pulled the mushroom from my hair. "There."

"Thanks." I blushed and avoided eye contact.

"Okay kids, here are the cookies!" Mom smiled at us. All the other kids took their time, you know, not knowing that these cookies were the best things on Earth. But I jumped up like a crazy person and grabbed about 5 or 6 cookies.

"Hey, slow down kiddo." Dad said to me. "Make sure that everyone else gets some too!" I nodded as I put 2 cookies in my mouth.

"These are so awesome!" Iggy and Gazzy shouted as they went to get seconds.

"These are sooo yummy, !" Angel squealed and my mom smiled at her.

"Oh my god! These are like the best chocolate chip cookies ever! Who taught you how to make them? You know, one time Iggy tried to teach me how to like bake and after, the kitchen was like such a mess! You know what else is a mess? Iggy and Gazzy's room! It's like soooo gross! They have dirty clothes all over the place and some random stuff to make bombs! Haha! This one time, Iggy and Gazzy set a paintball bomb in Fang's room while Fang was on his laptop with his headphones on and then when it exploded-haha- Fang was sooo mad! Oh my god-"Everyone was so engulfed in the cookies that Nudge just continued to talk.

I was so happy to see that everyone liked them so that we could always have something to talk about. I turned to ask Fang if he loved them just as much as I did and was surprised to see that he was the only one not eating a cookie.

"Don't you want one?" I gestured to the cookies.

He shook his head. "I'm fine."

"But you _have_ to have one!" I insisted.

"Well sweetie, Fang just doesn't like chocolate chip cookies, that's all. It's not just that he doesn't like your mother's." Mrs. Martinez told me. My jaw dropped. Who doesn't like chocolate chip cookies? That's insane!

I leaned over and grabbed a cookie from the plate. I put it in front of Fang.

"Eat it."

He looked at me with his eyebrows raised. He took one look at the cookie then looked back at me and said,

"No."

"What? Did you just say no to Maximum Ride?" I asked him.

"I believe so. I think I did say no to Maximum Ride."

"Well let me tell you something buddy," I poked Fang's chest. "When zombies come and attack the city and everyone is going to come to me to help, guess who I'm not going to save? You!"

"Fine." He shrugged.

"God, you are so annoying!" I groaned.

"Thank you!" Fang flashed me a small smile before he went back to drinking his water.

"Just eat the cookie!" I shouted at him.

"Max! Have manners! We do not yell at guests!" Mom hissed.

"Well, I wouldn't have to yell at him if he just ate the dang cookie!"

"Fine!" Fang yelled. "Okay, I'll eat the cookie!" Okay I admit, I squealed but this was a very important event!

I watched as he took a bite of the cookie and chewed. Almost instantly, his eyes widened and he looked at me with a dazed expression.

"You were right."

**You like it? Please tell me you did! i spent a lot of ****time writing this! Max totally likes Fang huh?** **Huh?**

**So in the middle of writing, i realized that i barely had the family so anything so i had to try and make up some random stuff so they could talk! LOL**

**Will you review? Pretty please! i could be posting a terrible story but you don't wanna review so i could be wasting my time! maybe i am... but i will never know until you REVIEW!**

**REVIEW! (Again hehe)**


	5. Chapter 5

Heyyyyyyy! Okay, so soon i will be introducing some new characters but they have to do with the story and are very important! Here's the chapter!

Disclaimer: Own nothing! :)

Chapter 5

Max P.O.V.

"So, did you enjoy dinner last night?" Mom asked.

It was the morning after the dinner and our family was eating our regular breakfast at the table.

"Yeah, it was alright. Dinner was good." I said as I piled more eggs on my plate.

"Well, I loved dinner! It was so fun! Except when Max was being stupid." Ella glared my way. "By the way, I think somebody has a crush!" She said and smiled at me. _Oh god._ My eyes widened and I blushed. Was it that obvious?

"Wait, who has a crush?" Mom asked. I opened my mouth to answer but I was cut off by Ella.

"Max does! She likes one of the neighbor's boys!" Ella said and smiled evilly at me. Ohhh she is so dead!

"Oh really? Which one?" I could tell Mom was really excited about this.

"Fang!"

"Really?" Mom said, surprised. "What about the other one? Iggy? He's the same age as you, isn't he?"

"Well, it doesn't matter because I don't like anyone!" I hissed.

"Oh, sure you don't." Ella said sarcastically. I glared at her.

"Whatever. I'm going back to my room." I got up and put my plates in the sink then ran up the stairs and into my room.

I loved my room. It was the only place I could really be myself. I could dance around the room when in public, I couldn't even _look _at the dance floor.

My walls were painted a simple cream color and so was my bed. At the head of my bed lay two purple pillows and behind them was a gigantic body pillow. I had a light blue, dark blue, and purple comforter and I had shelves that held all my books, trophies, awards, and other random stuff. But my all-time favorite thing about my room was my window seat. I sat there every day and just listened to music or went on my laptop. I pretty much did everything there if I really thought about it.

I walked over to my window seat and sat down. I put my earphones on and was about to grab my laptop when I noticed someone was staring at me from out the window. I turned and saw Fang staring at me from his window. I waved. He waved back. I sighed and opened my window.

"Hey!"

He opened his window.

"Hi."

"What are you doing?"

He showed me a binder and said,

"Drawing." He put it down before I could see what it was.

I nodded. "Cool." Man, this was so awkward. I couldn't think of anything to say. I was still embarrassed from the talk Ella and Mom were having. Fang opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by a bored voice.

"Hello Max." Was that who I thought it was? I turned. Indeed, it was her.

"Chelsea?" I asked her. "What are you doing here?" Chelsea was my old babysitter. Well, I wouldn't really call her a babysitter, since she never did anything. She just sat on the couch and texted. But not like Ella did. Ella giggled and squealed every time she got a text whereas Chelsea barely even cracked a smile.

"I'm her to babysit, duh. That's what a babysitter does." She said and popped her gum.

"But I don't _need _a babysitter."

"Well your mom hired me, so why don't you just shut up and deal with it?" Chelsea glared at me.

"Why don't you just get out of my room?" I shouted at her.

"Why you little- hey who's that?" She finally noticed Fang, who had been watching silently.

"Is he your boyfriend?" Chelsea asked grinning and looked at both of us.

My eyes widened and I blushed beet red. "N-no!" I stammered.

"Oh, you so like each other!" She looked at Fang, who was also blushing. Wait, why was he blushing?

"Get out!" I screamed at her. She raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms which meant that she wasn't going anywhere.

I opened my mouth to scream at her again when I heard my mom's voice.

"Chelsea! Can you come down here for a second?"

"Of course, Mrs. Ride! Be right there!" Chelsea called out to my mom. She turned back to Fang and I. "Bye lovebirds."

"Shut up!" I yelled at her as she left the room.

"Who was that?" I heard Fang ask. I turned back to him and said,

"Babysitter. Sorry about her teasing. She does that a lot."

"No problem." He gave me a lopsided smile.

"Fang!" I heard a women's voice call out.

"Yes?" He asked and Mrs. Martinez came into his room.

"Can you come help me fold the laundry?" Mrs. Martinez gestured to the laundry basket resting on her hip.

"Yeah." Fang turned to me. "Well, I gotta go so I'll see you later."

I nodded. "Yeah, I have to figure out all this babysitter stuff anyway sooo…"

"Bye Maxi." Fang grinned.

I glared at him. "Don't call me Maxi!" Fang let out a laugh. "Bye Fang." I said, smiling. Fang's mom caught my eye and winked. Did everyone think I liked him? 'Cause I don't! Okay, maybe I do, but I'm almost positive that I didn't make it _too_ obvious. Or did I?

I closed my window and got up. Now, all I had to do was go downstairs and find out why Chelsea was here.

I quickly walked downstairs and into the living room to find my family and Chelsea sitting on the couches. They were surrounded by luggage. It was my parent's luggage. Mom and Dad were leaving?

"Hey Max! Guess where Mom and Dad are going?" Ella asked excitedly. "New York! The Big Apple! The City of Lights!"

What? Before I could even progress this information, I was tackled to the ground.

"Max!" Wait, I knew that voice.

"J.J.!"

**Great right? I have a few questions for those of you that want to review(Hint Hint):**

**Do ****_you_ think that Max is too obvious with liking Fang?**

**Does Fang like Max?**

**Do you think it's a good idea for Max's parents to leave? Why or Why not?**

**And for you little overachievers out there:**

**Can you try and guess any more new characters coming to the story?**

**Thank you so much for reading! I love you guys! You are so awesome :}**

**Review! Come on you know you want to... I just complimented you! The least you could do is review! (That rhymed! hehe)**

**REVIEW! i love seeing my email filled up with 'em!  
><strong>


	6. Chapter 6

Ok sooooo i dont really like this chapter. its not my fav.

Disclaimer: Own nothing!

Chapter 6

Max P.O.V.

J.J. was my best friend in the entire world. She understood me. We were so close that a lot of people actually thought we were sisters. We _did_ look alike. We both had blonde hair and wore the same type of clothes.

It was really easy to forget that J.J. was Chelsea's sister. They were so different. J.J. was friendly and hilarious. Chelsea only liked her friends and she was anything_ but_ funny.

I got up and hugged J.J. tightly. "What are you doing here?" I asked her as I let go.

"Coming to see my best friend, of course!" She said. I really hated being girly or whatever but, I missed her so much! Sure, she lives down the street, but she had to a family reunion for the past week. It was the longest week ever.

I linked my arm with J.J. and turned back to my parents. "So, why are you going to New York?"

Mom was the first one to speak. "Well sweetie, do you remember your Aunt Ellie?"

I nodded. "Yeah, she was pregnant."

"Well, she just had her baby and she said that we could come see her."

"And Ella and I aren't going because….." I trailed off, waiting for her to respond.

"You and Ella aren't going because she only bought us two tickets." Mom said.

"Wow. It's great to know that she loves us." I muttered to J.J., who snickered.

"So, when are you leaving?" I asked them.

"I know it seems kind of short notice but, we have to leave now." What? Now? "We just got the tickets in the mail. Our plane leaves in an hour and it takes about a half an hour to get there, so we'll just make it in time." Dad said and then we heard a car honk.

"Oh! That's our cab!" Mom said and we all began to bring their luggage outside. As Dad piled all the bags into the cab, Mom turned to us.

"Promise you'll be good?"

"We promise!" We all said.

"Now give me a hug!" Mom said and we all wrapped our arms around each other. "I love you guys!"

"Love you too!"

After giving us yet another hug, Dad followed Mom into the cab. They shouted their goodbyes and waved as the cab drove away.

"I was not expecting that." I said to J.J.

"Yeah, they left really fast." She said. "Do you really think that they're going to New York?" I shrugged.

"Maybe."

"I know where they're going." Ella said and giggled.

"Where?"

"Well, I went into their room to get Mom's make-up and guess what I found?" Ella began to jump up and down. "A brochure for Paris! They're going to Paris!"

"Really?" I asked and Ella nodded.

"Well, I don't know about you twerps," Chelsea said to us. "But I don't care about where they're going. Anyway, I have to go meet up with Brigid so, bye!" Before we could say anything, she ran off, got into her car, and drove away.

"Well, if she's leaving, I'm leaving too." Ella said. "I'm going to Tiffany's house."

"Oh, can you take Daniel with you? He can go play with Tiffany's little brother." I asked Ella and she nodded.

"Come on, Daniel." Ella grabbed Daniel's hand.

"Bye!" He yelled and they both began to walk away. I looked at J.J. and knew that we were thinking the same thing.

"Scary Movie Marathon!" We shouted at the same time and grinned. We fist bumped before going inside the house, already talking about the movies we were going to watch.

**See? not the BEST chapter. could have been better. could have been longer. i think i went too fast. im sorry. but the next chapter will be good! Do you like where the story is going?, oh if only you could see the ideas stored in my head...**

**Im really sorry for not updating quickly. school makes me a little slow. but school is also the place that i get my best ideas! You know, when im supposed to b****e doing work :P**

**Please review! even if its bad... **

**REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys! Okay just so you know, I feel like such a jerk. I left you guys with that sucky chapter and the I don't update for a while. Oh lazy me.

But anyway, this chapter has a lot of FAX! Like A LOT!

Disclaimer: Nothing!

Chapter 7

Max P.O.V.

I woke up drenched in sweat. Oh my god, it was so hot! You'd think I was used to it, living in Arizona and all. But it was never this hot before! I threw off my covers. J.J. had just woken up as I sat up and groaned.  
>"It's so hot!" She said and I nodded in agreement.<p>

"Well, I'm going to change into clothes more _appropriate _for the heat." I said, standing up.

"Me too." We both walked lazily upstairs and into my room. I went over and opened my closet.

"Hey Max, when did your sister say she was coming home?" J.J. asked. Ella had called last night and said that she and Daniel were going to spend the night at Jenny's house and that they were gonna come sometime in the morning.

"She said that she'd be here at 10 o' clock. But she obviously can't tell time because it's almost noon. Here, put this on." I threw a tank top and a pair of shorts at J.J.

"Thanks. Hey who's that guy?" I turned and saw that she was looking at Fang, who was staring at me through his window.

"Oh, that's Fang." I walked over and opened my window. "Hey Fang."

"Hey Max." He said with a grin.

"Oh, this is my best friend, J.J." I said as she sat down next to me.

Fang nodded. He looked like he wanted to say something but was interrupted by J.J.

"Max! It's so hot!" I rolled my eyes. "Can we please go swimming in your pool? Please, please, please?" She begged.

"You have a pool?" Fang asked, his voice filled with envy. I nodded.

"Yeah. Do you er maybe wanna come over and take a swim?" I asked him. "Your siblings can come too, of course." I added quickly. I could feel J.J. shaking with laughter by my side. I would laugh at myself too! I felt like such a dork. But hey! I wasn't really used to talking to cut guys. Fang was a cute guy. A _really_ cute guy.

I saw his mouth move and I looked at him, confused.

"Huh?" I blushed slightly.

Fang chuckled. "I said sure, just let us get ready." He got up from his chair.

"Okay. B-bye." Fang gave me lopsided smile before walking out of his room. I let out a sigh of relief. Thank God! There wasn't any way I could embarrass myself anymore.

J.J. grinned at me. "You like him."

"Maybe." I said as I blushed. What was the point of lying to her? She was just going to ask me about a million question until she finds out the answer or embarrass me until I give in. She would pretty much do about anything to get answers.

"So, do you think he likes you back?" J.J. God, I feel like I was in the third grade again with all this talk about "liking" someone.

"I dunno." I said as I opened my drawer to look for my bathing suit. Suddenly, I was knocked to the ground.

"What the heck?" I screamed at J.J., who stood and took my blue one-piece, leaving me with a purple bikini.

"Bye!" She ran through the door and closed it before I could do anything.

I jumped up and ran at the closed door. "J.J. give it back!' I yelled as I pounded on my door.

"Nope!" I could hear her laughing. I groaned. I was never going to get it back. Oh well.

I sighed as I looked at the bikini. It was normal sized, but too small for my liking.

I quickly changed and grabbed my towel. I could hear the door open and close which meant that they were here. I ran out my door and raced down the stairs. While on the last couple of steps, I tripped. I let out a shriek before I landed at the end of the stairs on my butt.

"You okay?" I saw Fang looking down at me.

I nodded. "Yeah." Aw, he cared. _Of course he cared! If you go to the hospital, he won't be able to swim in your pool!_ A voice in the back of my head told me.

Fang put out his hand which I gladly took and stood. When I got up, I had every intention of letting go of his hand, but he simply held tighter as I tugged.

"Lead the way." Fang said. I nodded.

"Y-yeah, it's right outside." I said, trying not to think about how my hand fit perfectly in his.

I lead them outside where the pool was. It was huge. My parents had gotten it because I used to do professional swimming when I was younger. I used to spend all my time in there. I was either practicing or teaching Ella and her friends how to swim. This was the first time I'd ever had fun in my pool.

The minute Iggy, Gazzy, and J.J. saw the pool, they all dropped all their stuff on the ground and jumped in. Angel laid her things on the ground, put on her arm floaties, and carefully walked down the steps and into the pool. That was when I noticed something was off. Our little chatterbox, Nudge, wasn't here.

I turned to Fang. "Where's Nudge?"

"I guess she saw your sister and they went to some girl's house. "He said looking at our hands. I nodded.

"Hey Fang, do you-" I didn't have a chance to ask my question because Fang ran at the pool and jumped in, pulling me with him.

"Fang!" I screamed at him when I came up for air. He was too busy laughing his head off.

"Jerk!" I yelled and splashed him with water.

Fang grinned. "You just declared war." And with that, we began to splash each other with water like there was no tomorrow.

Iggy, Gazzy, and J.J. had decided that they were starving and ordered pizza. They were currently sitting in my living room watching T.V. Angel, Fang, and I were still by the pool. Fang and I were sitting at the edge of the pool, dipping our toes into the water while Angel was in the shallow end, quietly playing with her dolls.

"Hey Fang." I said, looking up at him.

"Yeah?"

"Your toes look like raisins." I chuckled looking at his shriveled feet.

"Yours do too." He grabbed my foot.

"Do I have pretty feet?" I asked, putting my foot in his face.

"How can feet be pretty?" He asked while pulling on my toes. I giggled.

"Stop, that tickles." I pulled my foot away and dipped it back into the water. I looked up and found Fang staring at me. I raised my eyebrows.

"What?"

"Nothing." He said, looking away. I wasn't so nervous around Fang anymore. After Iggy, Gazzy, and J.J. left, we hung out and got to know each other better. And I must say, after hearing more about him, my crush went up at least 5 levels.

I grabbed Fang's hand and smiled. He smiled back just as we heard a giggle coming from where Angel was.

"Are you guys boyfriend and girlfriend?" She asked with her head tilted to the side, looking curious.

I blushed. "Uh-h, I-"

"Guys! Pizza's here!" Gazzy shouted.

"Yay! Pizza!" Angel got out of the pool and ran inside.

"Let's get inside." Fang said and we got up. The only thing that was going through my mind was:

Fang didn't seem to care that Angel had said that we were dating. In fact, he looked almost...happy?

**Heyyyyyy! I think i did a good job! didn't you? i spent a lot of time on this chapter because i wanted it to be REALLY good. But, question: Did i put too much FAX? Did i rush into it?**

**Please review!** **Answer my questions! Tell me if you liked it! Do something! Just please review! Please!**


	8. Chapter 8

Hey! New Chapter!~~~Enjoy!~~~

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 8

Max P.O.V.

"You guys were so flirting with each other!" J.J. said just as Fang, Iggy, Gazzy, and Angel left and closed the door.

I blushed and tried to hide my smile as I sat down next to her. We were flirting? I really had no idea _how_ to flirt.

"You know, you guys would be kind of cute as a couple." J.J. said, grinning as she flipped through the channels on the T.V.

"You think?" A smile crept onto my face as I said it. J.J. nodded.

"Totally. You guys already have the holding hands and playful teasing part down already." She said, stopping at _Victorious. _

"You know, Angel actually thought we were dating." I said, grinning and J.J. turned to me with wide eyes.

"Really?" I nodded.

"Yeah. But the thing is, it didn't bother Fang at all."

"What do you mean, bother?"

"Like, you know how I get really nervous around him? Like, I can't stop blushing and stuttering?" J.J. nodded while laughing a little. "Well, when Angel asked us if we were dating, he seemed alright with it."

J.J.'s eyes widened even more. "He was alright with it?" I nodded. "Do you know what that means?"

I let out a laugh. "Okay J.J., I'm not all boy crazy like you. I don't know all about-" I was interrupted by J.J., who grabbed my shoulders and yelled,

"He likes you!" She let go of my shoulders. "Man, when I thought you were slow, I didn't think you were _this _slow-"

"He likes me?" I asked my eyes wide.

J.J. nodded. "Think about it, Max! He wanted to hold your hand, you guys hug out the whole time in the pool (which I give him props for because you can get super annoying),"I scowled." And he didn't care that Angel thought you two were dating! Fang likes you!"

"So, what should I do?" I asked her.

"How should I know? _I've_ never had a boyfriend before." She shrugged and turned back to the T.V.

"Wow, thanks J.J. You really know how to give advice." I said sarcastically.

"You're welcome!"

I sat there I thought. Did he really like me? Everything J.J. said was true. She's the one that read all those magazines about getting a boyfriend, but she had always said that she didn't really know. That she had only read it, it wasn't personal experience, so she had no idea if it actually worked. Maybe I should ask Ella. Wait, no. She'd tell Nudge, and Nudge would end up saying it at like, breakfast. And it would be all Ella's fault that I end up dying alone. Dramatic, I know, but it could happen. Fang's mom? She seemed really nice and understanding. But would she find it weird that I was talking to her instead of my mom? Well, I guess it was worth a shot.

I was brought back to reality by J.J., who was laughing hysterically and pointing at the T.V.

I sighed. Maybe I was overthinking this. I tend to do that a lot. But, how could I _not_ overthink this? He could possibly be my first boyfriend!

"MAX!"

"What?"

"I asked if you wanted to watch a movie." She said. "_Victorious _ended and now there's nothing on T.V."

I nodded. "Yeah. Sure. Whatever you want."

J.J. gave me a look. "Alright, what's up with you?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing, my butt! It's about Fang isn't it?" She sighed. "Don't worry about him. He'll ask you out. I'm sure of it."

I bit my lip. "Are you really sure?"

"Positive." She gave me a smile. "You wanna watch Harry Potter?" J.J. and I loved Harry Potter. We both had all the movies and books.

We ended up watching _Harry Potter and The Deathly Hallows Part 2 _all night long. What can I say? I loved that movie. But there was still that thought in the back of my head that kept going towards Fang.

* * *

><p>"I'm home!" I heard Ella shout. I groaned and sat up. Wait, what was I doing on the floor? I looked up and saw J.J. grinning.<p>

"I pushed you off the couch." I glared at her. "What? You took up too much space."

"You're so sweet." I said sarcastically and groaned again, the knots in making my back ache. Man, I hated sleeping on the floor. It always made my body hurt after.

Ella came into the living room, holding Daniel's hand. "HI! OMG! Guess what happened? Well, Jenny and I were-"

"I got a new toy!" Daniel shouted, waving a toy truck in the air.

"You did?" I asked and he nodded. "That's great! Do you remember J.J.?" He looked confuse for a second before realization came upon his face. He nodded.

"Yeah! She slept over a couple weeks ago!"

"So, I heard that you invited the neighbors over yesterday." Ella said and sat down on the couch.

I nodded. "Yes, they did. Do you have a problem with that?"

"Did they go into my room?" She said suspiciously.

"What-"

"Did they go into my room?" She repeated.

"No, they didn't! We were in the pool!" I insisted. God, she was so annoying.

"Are you sure? Did you watch them the whole time?" Did Ella really think that I was going to actually watch them? Come on, I have way better things to do.

"No. She was too busy making googly eyes at a certain neighbor boy." J.J. said smirking as I gaped at her. Why did she say that? Was she _trying _to ruin my life?

Ella squealed and pulled me off the floor. "OMG! Are you and Fang dating now? Oh, I always knew you liked him!"

"No!" I exploded. "Why does everyone think that?" J.J. opened her mouth. "Don't even think about it." I growled. She raised her hands in surrender.

"So, what happened?" Ella asked, jumping up and down. I didn't know if I could trust her. What if she really would tell Nudge? Just thinking about it made me want to crawl in a hole and die. But what if Fang liked me and when I crawl into a hole and die, he thinks I'm crazy and doesn't like me anymore? What if moves on to some crazy red-head or something?

"Do you promise not to tell anyone and I mean anyone, not even Nudge, anything I am about to tell you?" Ella nodded excitedly. "Well, I like Fang and –"

Ella squealed. "OMG! You guys would be so cute together! You-"

"Ella, do wanna hear what I have to say or not?" I was starting to get really annoyed with everyone interrupting me. Ella nodded and sat down, her lips sealed.

"As I was saying," I went on to tell her all about yesterday, my overthinking, and pretty much all my thoughts about Fang. By the end of my rant, Ella was looking at ma, her eyes wide and her mouth slightly open.

"Wow." Was all she said. But I knew it was too good to be true because the next minute, she began to scream, "You are crazy! Of course he likes you!-"

"That's what I said!" J.J. shouted.

"-You are really stupid sometimes, Max!" She suddenly gasped. "OMG! I have to tell Nudge!" She got up from the couch and began to run to the front door.

"NO!" I screamed as I got up and ran. But as I was passing this coffee table, my foot got caught and I tripped and fell. I quickly recomposed myself before getting up to see Ella open the door. I ran after her and almost had a heart attack.

The Martinez Family was hanging out on their front porch. Ella began to run to them.

"OMG! Nudge! Guess who Max likes? It's-" Who I like, they would never know because I had ran and tackled Ella from behind. She let out a scream as we hit the ground.

"You can't tell!" I yelled, trying to cover her mouth.

"I have to tell!" She screamed and tried to get up.

"You promised!"

"You should know I don't keep my promises!" Ella finally got out of my grip and stood up. She looked at the surprised family.

"Nudge!" She squealed. "You won't believe what I found out!"

"Ella!" I yelled once I got up.

"Yes Max?" She asked innocently.

"You tell them," I gestured to the Martinez Family. "Or anyone and I will make your life a living hell."

Ella let out a laugh. "A living hell, really? You have nothing against me."

"Oh, really?" I smirked. "Do you not remember last Christmas?" Ella gasped.

"You wouldn't." She glared at me. Ha! She really thought that I'm scared of _that_? I glared back at her. She flinched. See? That is how you make people scared of you.

"Oh, but I would." I smiled and turned to the Martinez's. "Oh wait, you wouldn't know. Well,-"

"Max! Don't say it!"

"Last year, Ella had braces. Her teeth were so messed up that she had to wear headgear. So, one day I had decided to prank her and it was a bit messy. I forgot what she looked like but, it's alright because I have a picture to remind me!" I smiled brighter. "I could always let you borrow it. I mean, if you want."

Ella looked horrified. "Max! You promised you wouldn't tell anyone!"

"Oh, but don't you remember?" I asked. "You should know that I don't keep my promises."

After that, I spend the rest of the day trying to make sure that Ella didn't kill me when I wasn't paying attention.

**Do you like it? I had a lot of fun writing this chapter! Especially when Max attacked Ella. LOL.**

**Okay so i'm a little upset. How come nobody wants to review anymore? i had so many reviews and then...POOF! NO MORE! If i have to stop posting chapters anymore** **just so you ****can review, then so be it! **

**PLEASE REVIEW! (If you know what's good for you)**


	9. Chapter 9

Hello! Just to tell you, i've had this chapter done for a while. I couldn't update it 'cause everyone had to use the computer. Sigh. But i am finally able to post and post it i shall!

Disclaimer: I own nothing, sadly.

Chapter 9

Max P.O.V.

Ella has been acting strange. I mean, she was always kind of weird, but now she was really _really_ weird. I had no idea what to do. She was always smiling and being super nice. I hated it! What if she…no she wouldn't have. She would _ not _ have told anyone that I liked Fang. She knew better. I have the picture! And I'm not afraid to use it!

"Do you want any homemade cookies Max?" Ella asked as she came into my room with a tray in her hands.

It took all my self-control not to say yes and grab the entire tray. But I needed to stay strong. Just because the cookies looked normal, doesn't mean that they are. They could be poisoned or something! She has tried to poison me before. See, I'm allergic to peanut butter. And one day, Ella had made me a sandwich because I was sick but I had no idea that it had peanut butter in it. After a trip to the hospital, I had learned that I should never accept anything (especially food) from Ella. Ever.

I looked up from my laptop. I was extremely bored. J.J. had left last night because of "family issues". But what about me? I had "Issues" to deal with to!

"Huh?"

"Chocolate chip cookies." Ella sniffed the tray. "They smell _really_ good."

"Well," I started. "I would, but Moms are better. Sorry."

"Oh, come on Max! You know you can't resist!" She smiled. "Oh, look!" She pointed out my window. "Look who it is!"

There he was, Fang. Sitting at his window seat, on his laptop. Just like I was.

"Oh Fang!" Ella opened my window. "Hi Fang! Say hi to Fang, Max!" At this, his head snapped up. But instead of his usual lopsided smile, he just stared at me. What's wrong with him? Ella smiled even wider. What? Oh no. She didn't. But everything made sense. Ella being so nice, the cookies, Fang not being himself. How could she? She ruined everything!

I suddenly felt so much anger for Ella; I couldn't even be in the same room with her. I really liked Fang! I glared at her and she flinched slightly. I stood and walked to my door. I turned back to her.

"Out of all the stuff you've done to me, this is by far the worst." And with that, I walked out of the room and slammed the door. I ran down the stairs. I was so mad at her. But where should I go? I couldn't stay in the same house as Ella and I'm sure that she told the rest of his family and then I might really have to punch her in the face. J.J.'s house? But she had family issues at home, I didn't want to intrude or anything. I liked her parents; I didn't want them to hate me.

"Max?" I heard Ella's unsure voice at the top of the stairs. Okay, I needed to make up my mind. Ummm… the park! I'll go to the park!

I quickly walked to the front door and went outside. I sighed as I felt the sunshine on my skin. I loved the sun. That was pretty much the only thing that could cheer me up right now. I began to walk down the street. How could Ella do this to me? Sure, we didn't keep most of our promises, but when it came to boys, every single promise was kept. Like, when Ella went on her first date. She was eleven, I was twelve. _I_ was the one who told Mom and Dad that she was going to the movies with her friends, not on a date. I turned a corner. Why couldn't she just keep this one promise? Just this one!

I spotted the park and ran the rest of the way. It was pretty empty. Except for Chelsea and her friends. Perfect. Just one more thing to make me miserable. They were hanging out buy the swings, probably talking about sopping and nails. Gross. I sat down on a bench. Everything was peaceful for a while, until Chelsea saw me sitting there.

"Oh, great. Just great." She said, standing up. "You just had to come here and ruin all the fun, didn't you?"

"I wasn't doing anything."

"Whatever." She saw my gloomy expression. "Hey, you okay kid?"

"Just peachy." I glared at her. "Why do you care?"

Her caring expression immediately left her face. "Look, I was just trying to help, but if you wanna be like that….." She began to walk away.

"Wait!" I said, standing up. She turned around. "I'm sorry. I just have a lot of problems right now."

Chelsea raised an eyebrow. She walked over to the bench and patted the seat next to her. I sat back down. She sighed.

"Okay, my mom says that I should be nicer to people. So, what's wrong?" She didn't sound like she cared at all. But I wanted to tell someone, anyone, about my problems. I couldn't tell Ella because she's probably tell everyone again. I couldn't tell J.J. and she was my only friend. I couldn't trust anyone anymore.

"Well, it's about a boy." I said, playing with the hem of my shirt.

"Oh, first crush?" Chelsea giggled. "Is he cute?"

I blushed. "Yeah."

"Well, give me details!" She sounded really excited. I wonder if she has a boyfriend. I probably shouldn't ask her though. If she doesn't (which I don't doubt, with the attitude she has),she might get all upset and leave, which would blow my chance of getting any help.

"Okay, well, he's my neighbor. I've liked him for a while. And I thought that he liked me but I'm not sure anymore." Chelsea's smile turned into a frown. "I told my sister, Ella, that I liked him. But I guess I embarrassed her in front of everyone, so she told him and his family to get me back."

"Really?" She asked. I nodded. "Now I understand why you looked so mad. I would hate my sister if she did that."

"Well, I wouldn't say that I _hate_ her, but I'm refusing to talk or even look at her." I mumbled, looking at my hands.

"Hey Max?" I looked up. "I think that you're a great kid. And I also think that any boy would be lucky to have you." Chelsea stood. "Oh, don't tell anyone that I actually meant what I said."

I watched as she walked away. She was actually nice! I never thought I'd see the day. She had a hard exterior, but on the inside, she had a real heart. Oh God, there's something wrong with me. I suddenly am a poet, and talk about feelings. This boy has really changed me.

* * *

><p>Well, I guess I should go home now. I was pretty hungry. I sighed and stood up. I was really hoping that no one would be there. But with my luck, the whole city might be there.<p>

Well, it's not the whole city, but it's not who I want to be there. Fang, his family, and Ella were all sitting on the Martinez's porch, talking. What they were talking about, I had no idea. But I had a feeling that it was about me.

Mrs. Martinez saw me and smiled. Dang, she caught me. Everyone turned around and stared at me. I glared at Ella before walking to my front door.

"Max!" I could hear her run after me as I opened the door. "Look Max, I know you're upset, but listen to me! I really want to talk to you about-"

"You've already said enough!" I yelled at her before slamming the door in her face. I didn't want her to apologize. I wasn't going to change what she did. I heard her sigh. I ran to the only place that actually brought me peace. My parents room.

It was a simple room. Boring actually. But something about the plain white walls, beige blankets, and lemony scent just made me so happy. I remember the days when I used to sleep in here when I had nightmares. Or just when I got lonely. I missed my parents so much. They wouldn't have let Ella get away with not keeping her promise. That's one thing about my parents. You don't lie, keep secrets, or break promises.

I walked over to their bed and sat down. All was quiet and peaceful for a while, until I heard the front door open.

"We're home!"

**Do you like it? Or LOVE it? A bit emotional, i think. But i still think it's good. I did something very different when i wrote it. I did the rough draft on my Ipod instead of in one of my notebooks. I actually thought it'd be a lot shorter.**

**I'm going to** **take** **EllaIncarnate's advice and ask you a question:**

**Do you like music? If so, what is your favorite singer/ musician?**

**I'm a fan of Avril lavigne and Katy Perry. Both have really really catchy songs. :****D**

**PLEASE REVIEW! Don't make me threaten again. It makes me sad :(  
><strong>


	10. Chapter 10

Hi readers! Here's the chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride.

Chapter 10

Max P.O.V.

My breath caught in my throat. Oh my lanta! Mom and Dad were home!

I ran out of their room and down the stairs. I couldn't believe it. In the living room, stood my parents, smiling wide. My smile turned into a scowl as I saw Ella walking up to them. She sent me an apologetic smile.

"Okay, are you okay?" Mom asked. I nodded and plastered a fake smile on my face.

"Of course we are!" I looked at Ella. "Right Ells?" She nodded. At least she was smart enough to do that. I ran at my parents, almost knocking over Dad in the process.

"I missed you guys so much!"

"We were only gone for 3 days." Dad chuckled.

I pulled away and raised an eyebrow at him. "Do you not want me to miss you?"

He laughed. "'Course I want you to." Right as he said it, Daniel had decided that he wanted to run downstairs, I nothing but his Batman underwear and a cape.

"I'm Batman, Daddy!" He must have thought we didn't believe him because he latched onto my leg and screamed,

"I've got you now!" Mom let out a laugh and grabbed him around the middle.

"I missed you, crazy. You know that?" She planted a kiss right on his cheek.

"Mommy, can you make me something to eat? Max only bought pizza?" He said as he played with her hair.

"Hey!" I yelled at him. "You said you wanted pizza!"

"I don't want it all the time." He grumbled.

"Well, do you want chicken nuggets Batman?" Mom asked him. He nodded. "Okay, let's go!" They both left and went into the kitchen.

"So," Dad sat down. "How are my girls? Not getting into trouble, are we?"

"No Daddy." Ella said in the most innocent voice she could muster. Ha! Yeah right! She is not innocent at all.

"Well, that's good. No parties?"

"We did have a few friends over, but only like 4. Plus J.J., of course." I answered.

Dad crossed his arms. "None of these friends were boys, were they?" Ella bit her lip and stared at her feet. I cleared my throat uncomfortably.

"Right girls?" Should I tell him? I mean, it was only the neighbor boys. They didn't do anything, but I was still nervous. Dad always freaked when we hung out with boys. He was really over-protective, but he means well. He had always said that he just didn't want us growing up too fast whereas Mom wanted us to start dating like 2 years ago. But I had no idea why she was like that.

I looked up at Dad. I opened my mouth to speak, but was interrupted by Mom, who walked into the room.

"So," She sat next to Dad on the couch. "What are you guys talking about?"

"Well, it seems that there were boys in our house while we were gone." Dad told her. Jeez, he just _had_ to tell Mom! Now I'm going to have to hear all about how her little babies were "growing up".

"Oh, lighten up." She chuckled. "I think that the girls should be allowed to have friend over whether they are girls or boys. As long as they're happy, I'm happy." I gaped at her. Did she really just say that? Something doesn't feel right…doesn't feel right at all.

"Oh Max!" Mom smiled. "When we had gotten out of the cab, we saw the neighbors. Real nice people. Even invited us to go shopping!" Wait, what? We're going out to _shop _ with them? Oh snap. This is not going to be good.

* * *

><p>I stood there in my graphic tee, jeans, and Toms waiting. Man, they take forever to get dressed! But it was fine by me. I had no intention in actually going with them. When they finally came down, I'll just say that I had to meet up with J.J. or something! Because I'm not going to shop with them! I'd be fine if we went out to eat, but shopping? I love eating, not shopping.<p>

"Max!" I turned to see my family all run down the stairs. "Let's go." I sighed. Dang, I really had to go, didn't I?

We walked outside and saw the Martinez family getting into their car. I put my head down to avoid their eyes. I really didn't want to talk to any of them, but I knew that I eventually will have to.

"Max! Aren't you going to wear the new head band I got you?" Mom asked.

"That pink thing?" I made an "ick" face.

"Yes! Isn't it cute?"

"No! And I'm not going to wear it!"

"Honey, don't make her wear it. I think she looks perfectly fine." Dad smiled at me. See? This is why I love my Dad! He get me out of wearing stuff my mom buys me! Because it's all ugly.

"Oh, fine. But I thought you would love it! They lady at the front desk said it was perfect for girls your age." I sighed. My mother believed anyone.

"Mom, she is paid to tell you that. She really doesn't care what you buy, as long as you buy something."

"I know, right?" I looked at Nudge. "Those ladies do that all the time. It gets soooo annoying! Because I _know_ that the outfit is not cute, but the keep saying it's like beautiful. But its soooo not! Then I end up buying the ugliest things in the store, because you know, I like hearing people saying that I look cute." I nodded slowly. Aw man, she's back to talking to me non-stop.

"Oh Nudge!" Ella squealed. "I could so help you with that!" Both of them began to squeal and talk about the mall. Great…..

"Can we go now? I have a T.V. show to watch at 3:30 and I can't miss it." Iggy said and Gazzy nodded in agreement.

"Okay, let's go then. The mall on 3rd street, right?" Mrs. Martinez asked. Mom nodded. We got into our cars. I really didn't want to hear Ella talk about the mall, so I put my earphones on. I clicked onto my playlist and Avril Lavigne's Take Me Away began to play. I stared out the window, making it feel like I was in a music video. All I was missing was the pouring rain. But I hate the rain, so I was fine.

We began to pull into the parking lot. The mall was really close to our house. It has its pros and cons. But I hated that it was so close. I wanted to be able to sleep in the car on the way. But nooooo, there's not enough time to sleep! It sucks.

We parked the car and got out. Well, let's get this over with. Let's just hope that I don't embarrass myself. But I probably just jinxed it.

**Do you like it? Sorry if you think it's short. I was feeling terrible yesterday, so i couldn't post it. All i did was sleep.**

**Now, the next chapter will definitely have more Fax. I promise. **

** Question: If you could meet any celebrity, who would it be?**

** I would want to meet either Daniel Radciffe, Emma watson, Rupert Grint, or Bonnie Wright. If i met them, I'd probably faint or something.**

**Please Review! Please! Please! Please!  
><strong>


	11. Chapter 11

Oh hey! New chapter!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 11

Max P.O.V.

"Okay kids," Mrs. Martinez said, once we got into the mall. "You guys can go anywhere you want. But, you must be in pairs." Instantly, Iggy and Gazzy huddled together, Ella and Nudge squealed and linked arms, and Angel ran and stood by her parents. Which left me with…. Fang.

Fang came and stood by me. I could feel him staring at me, but I just continued to look at his mom in horror. All those bittersweet hours of avoiding him and his family, gone.

"Now that we all have partners, you can get shopping. But remember, it's 1:30, so you have until about 3:10 to do whatever you want. Now go have fun!" Everyone walked away but Fang and I just stood there. Should I say something? Or should I wait until he says something first?

I heard him sigh. "Where do you want to go?"

I shrugged. "No idea." We stood there for another couple of minutes before he spoke again.

"Let's just walk around then." I nodded. We started to walk toward the escalators when I had a sudden idea. I stopped and grabbed his arm.

"I know what we should do." He raised his eyebrows. "Well, it's kind of crazy, but it'll be fun. I promise. C'mon!" I pulled on his sleeve and began to run towards the shop we were going to go to. I heard his shoes hitting the floor behind me. I stopped in front of the hair salon.

"A hair salon? Who are you, Nudge?" Fang asked, standing beside me.

I snorted. "No, I just thought that it'd be cool. I've always wanted to dye my hair. You wanna do it? Or are you too scared?"

"You wish." Was his immediate reply.

"Well then, let's go." We walked inside and to the counter. "Hi!" I said cheerfully to the lady at the desk. She better not get used to me being nice, because it's not going to last.

"Hi kids! Do you have an appointment?"

"No, we don't. But I was hoping that we just come in and get our hair done." I told her.

"Well, it seems that only people with appointment can get their hair done. I'm very sorry for the inconvenience-"

"Oh, well you see ma'am, we're on a tight schedule. Today's my birthday, and I really wanted to get me and my friend's hair done." I gestured to Fang. "We're the only ones out of all our friends that don't have cool hair!" I lied. And to make it more dramatic, I grabbed a chunk of my hair and wailed.

The woman looked sympathetic. "Oh, you poor things. Let me get you help right away." She walked away.

"Impressive." Fang said with a smirk.

I grinned. "I try." The woman came back with two young guys who had Mohawk hairstyles.

"This is Derek and Blake. They will be your hair stylists today." I nodded. They lead us into a room filled with people getting their hair cut and stuff. Fang and I sat down.

"Now, what do you two want?" Blake asked as he took my hair out of its ponytail. I looked at Fang. He grinned.

"Anything." He said.

"Make us look completely different." I added. I took one last look at my long, plain dirty blonde hair before I was spun around in my chair.

* * *

><p>"This is so cool!" I exclaimed, looking at myself in the mirror. Blake had whacked off most of my hair. My hair now flowed in feathery layers. Not only that, but he streaked it with chunky strands of hot pink. As much as I hated pink, it looked pretty awesome.<p>

I looked at Fang, whose hair had been cut shorter except for one long chunk that flopped over in front of his eyes. It had been highlighted with several tan shades and now looked exactly like a hawk's plumage.

"You looked great!" I said and he gave me a half smile. "What do you think our parents will say?" He shrugged. We got up and paid. But I had insisted that we buy hats to cover our hair until we met up with our families.

We walked out of the salon. Fang turned to me. "Food court?"

I nodded. "Yeah. I'm pretty hungry." We began to walk to the food court when a group of _very_ tall teenagers passed. I stumbled back and looked for Fang, who had disappeared. Suddenly, I felt a familiar hand clasped mine. I looked up and saw Fang.

"Thanks. I thought I lost you." I said and he grinned at me. It was good that he was holding my hand or else I would have fainted from such gorgeousness.

"Let's go eat. You want pizza?"

"Hmm." I looked up in wonder. I opened my mouth to reply when we heard a chorus of giggles. We turned and saw a group of girls smiling at us and our interlocked hands.

"Oh, look at them!"

"They're so cute together!"

"So adorable!"

"I blushed. Why did everyone think that we were dating? _You guys are holding hands._ The voice did have a point.

"C'mon Fang." I dragged him away from the girls and towards the food court, where we decided to get burgers. We got our food and sat down beside each other.

"So Fang" I started.

"So Max,"

"I still have no idea who you are." I said before taking a bite of my burger.

"I'm Fang, remember?" He took a sip of his root beer.

I let out a laugh. "I meant that I don't know anything about you."

"Fine. Um, favorite color is black," _Of course. _I thought. "favorite movie is anything that has action in it, and I like any type of music as long as it's not Justin Bieber.

"Wow. That's the longest sentence that I've ever gotten out of you!" He mock glared at me. "Hey, what time is it?"

He looked at his watch. "It's 2:45. Whoa, I had no idea that we were in the salon for that long." I nodded.

"Me neither." We sat in silence for a while. It was nice to hang out with Fang again. I missed it.

"I'm done." He said, pushing his tray. I stared at him I shock. He ate so fast! _I_ was usually the fastest one at home.

He stole a fry off my plate. "Hey!" I shouted at him.

"What?" He asked, going for another. I smacked his hand. "Ow!"

"Those are my fries!"

"But I'm still hungry!"

"Well then, you shouldn't have eaten all of yours!" I grabbed an ice cube from my cup and threw it at him. His mouth turned into an 'O'. I giggled.

"See? That's what you get for stealing my fries!' He suddenly looked the floor.

"I think you dropped some of your money." I bent down to look for my money when I felt an ice cube slip down my shirt.

"Fang!" I yelped and he started to laugh. I smacked his arm again.

"It's not funny!"

He laughed even more. "Yeah, it is!" I rolled my eyes and straightened my hat. I reached down my shirt. I carefully pulled out the ice cube and set it on the table.

"What time is it now?"

"Um, 3:00. Should we look for everyone now?" I nodded.

"Yeah, let's go." We got up, threw our trash away, and then began to look for any of our relatives. But I wasn't really looking. I was thinking about Fang. He was acting as if nothing happened. I watched as he adjusted his baseball cap. He looked really cute in that hat. I wonder if he thoughtI was cute.

"You are." Fang said and grinned. My jaw dropped. Oh my god! Did I really just say that? I blushed beet red and put my head down. I could just _die_ from embarrassment. But, he said that I was cute. Was there really a problem with that? I felt Fang poke me in my side. My head snapped up.

"Yeah?"

"I think I see them." He pointed to a large group looking through a window.

I nodded. "That's definitely them. I can see Angel's tutu poking out from over there." We walked over to them.

"Hey guys!" I yelled. They all jumped and turned around.

"Oh, hi sweetie." Mom said. "We were just looking for you! Why are you wearing that hat?"

"Yeah Max, didn't I tell you that those things are horrific and you should not be wearing them?" Ella asked, disgusted.

"Well," I smiled at Fang. He sent me a lopsided smile back. "we did something really really cool."

"What'd you do?" Dad asked.

"On 3." Fang said. I nodded. "1…...2…..3!" We both threw off our hats to reveal our new hair. Everyone gaped at us.

"Awesome, right?" I high-fived Fang.

"You guys look so cool!" Iggy and Gazzy said.

"You know, it sort of works!" Ella smiled and Nudge nodded excitedly.

"Mom? Dad? You like it?" I asked them. They both smiled.

"It looks great!" Mom exclaimed. Dad nodded in agreement. "Did you do anything else than just get your hair done?"

"We went to the food court and got burgers. That's about it."

"I think we should get going now." Mrs. Martinez said, looking at her watch. "It's 3:08, so I think we should get going." We all nodded. Everyone walked outside and was ready to get into the car when Ella and Nudge stopped.

"Can we go in the same car?"

"What?" asked Mrs. Martinez.

"We want to go in the same car." Nudge said. "Can we? Because I _really_ want to sit with Ella in the car. We feel like we didn't have enough time to take at the mall! And shop!"

"But sweetie," Mr. Martinez tried to reason with them. "There's not enough space in either of the cars for both of you to sit together."

"But, I can go with Nudge in your car and Fang can go in Mom's car! Right Fang?" Ella asked. Everyone turned to look at him.

"Whatever." He muttered. Ella and Nudge squealed and hopped into the car.

"Okay, let's go guys! Meet you at home!" Mom waved to them and we got into the car. I sighed as I sat in the back with Fang.

"So kids!" Dad said. "Did you have fun at the mall?"

I looked over at Fang. "It was alright, I guess. Good food."

"Still hungry." Fang grunted. I nodded and yawned widely. Within a second later, Fang yawned too.

"You guys sound tired. I think both of you should take naps when we get home." Mom said, looking through the rear view mirror at us. Fang and I nodded. Man, I was super tired. But I had no idea why. We didn't really do anything. I looked over at Fang, who looked like he was half asleep. My eyes began to droop. I snuggled next to Fang and let my head fall onto his shoulder just as my eyes closed.

**Hiii! Did you like it? Did you really really like it? So, you saw that i used some parts from the actual book**. **Hehe. And i also used MaxIsMe's idea! So, that means that any of you can message me and give me any ideas! And i might just use it :)  
><strong>

**So, question****! How did you come upon Fanfiction?**

**Me? Well, i was on YouTube and** **had begun to watch like Harry Potter Fanfiction videos (I guess that's what they're called)**. **Then, i was searching Ron and Hermione pictures on Google and i pressed the wrong thing! It was ! It was a long journey, but it was all worth it :P**

**Please review! ~.~ Lala**


	12. Chapter 12

Hello! Sorry i took so long to update! :P I finally have an A in my hardest class, so I've been making sure that i do my work. But, i did all my homework, so i shall post!

Just a few things: Max's parents names are Samantha and Justin (random, i know) and Fang's are Val and Jeb. Now, on with the Chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

Chapter 12

No one's P.O.V.

Samantha stopped the car. She looked at her husband, Justin, and spoke to the children in the back seat.

"We're home! You-"She stopped when she heard soft snoring coming from the back. She and Justin turned around to see both of the children, asleep and snuggled together.

"Aww." Cooed Samantha. "Oh, Val has to see this." She quickly got out of the car, leaving her somewhat annoyed husband behind.

"Val!" She called out as she saw Val, her husband Jeb, and the rest of the kids get out of the car. "You have to see this! It's absolutely adorable!" Val nodded and she and Jeb walked up to the car.

"I want to see it too!" Angel ran and grabbed her mother's hand. Seeing that there was something interesting in the other car, the rest of the kids followed and stood behind.

"Look at this." Samantha said as she opened the back door. Val gasped when she saw Max snuggled up next to Fang and Fang with his arm around her, both asleep.

"They are too cute! Oh, I have to take a picture!" She got out her camera and quickly snapped a few photos.

"Well," Samantha sighed. "We should get them up. They'll probably be hungry when they wake up." Val nodded. She began to shake Max's leg. "Max, get up sweetie."

Max groaned and sat up, waking Fang. "What?"

"Let's go inside. I'm going to make food for everyone."

Max nodded sleepily. "Okay. Fang move your butt!" She pushed Fang and they got out of the car. Everyone walked into Val and Jeb's house to have lunch. The adults went into the kitchen while all the kids (with the exception of Fang and Max) ran into the living room.

Max P.O.V.

"Hey Max?" Fang asked as we came into the living room.

"Yeah?"

"I want to show you something." He said. "Here, follow me." I followed him up the stairs and into a room that I could _so_ tell was his. Let's just say everything was pretty much the color black. I looked at his window seat. It looked a lot like mine. Covered in pillows, really comfortable.

"Cool room." I said and walked over to his window seat. I could see straight into my room. Now that I think about it, I should really clean it. It was super messy.

"That's not what I was going to show you." Fang said, leaning against the door frame.

"I know. Just looking." Fang walked over to his closet and opened it. He pulled out a box. Wait… that box looked familiar. I had definitely seen it before.

"This is-"

"The Harry Potter Limited Edition box set!" I squealed. Yeah, you read that right. I squealed like a little girl. What can I say? It's Harry _freaking_ Potter!

Fang grinned. "You like it?" I nodded excitedly. "You want it?" My jaw dropped. My eyes widened.

"Really?" I squeaked. He nodded. "You mean it?" He nodded once more.

"Yeah. I'm a fan and all, but seeing as your entire room is covered in Harry Potter posters, I thought that you might want it more."

I began to jump up and down. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" I ran up to him and hugged him with all my might. He laughed.

"You seem happy."

"I'm super happy!" I exclaimed. We pulled apart but neither of us took a step back. I stared into his dark eyes. I could feel his warm breath tingle my skin.

"Thanks." I whispered. Oh god. We were so close; I was going to start to hyperventilate.

"Welcome." He breathed. Was he going to kiss me? Oh my god, what if he _did_ kiss me? Did I remember to brush my teeth this morning? Floss too? If he _did_ kiss me, it wouldn't be too bad. He would be my first kiss ever. Thank god his door was closed. I would die of embarrassment if someone burst through the door right now.

Slowly, he leaned in. Oh man, I was going to pass out. I just knew it.

I mirrored him and leaned a little closer. I had no idea what to do. I wasn't used to this at all. But I think that you already know that by the way I'm flipping out!

Slowly, and I mean slowly, the space between us began to close. My eyes fluttered shut just as our lips touched.

**AHHHHHHHHH! THEY KISSED! THEY KISSED!Did you like the kiss? I know you did...  
><strong>

**So, good right? Now, i just want to tell you something. I already have the next chapter ready, so if you guys review (and i mean, a lot of you) I will post it today! Yeah! You heard me! TODAY! So you better review guys!  
><strong>

**Question:  
><strong>

**Are you a Harry Potter fan?  
><strong>

**YES! A MILLION TIMES YES! MY ROOM IS JUST LIKE MAX'S! COVERED IN POSTERS!  
><strong>

**PLEASE REVIEW! i WILL POST THE NEXT CHAPTER IF I GET AT LEAST 10 OR MORE REVIEWS! Just to let you know, i record every single person who reviews, favorites, or puts any alerts. And lemme tell you, THERE'S A LOT OF PEOPLE WHO CAN REVIEW! :{D  
><strong>


	13. Chapter 13

Hii! Now, i just want to say thank you for sooo many reviews! You guys are great! And you, Shovel of Doom, are crazy. LOL. Sadly, this is the last chapter :( But it's a happy ending! I swear! OH! And again, Shovel of Doom, there is some things in this chapter that i had told you. It's about a certain language. :P So, now,

Chapter 13

Max P.O.V.

I stared out my window and sighed happily, thinking about Fang. It's been a month since we kissed. I guess now you could say we were dating. We held hands, hugged, even kissed (mostly on the cheek though. My parents would freak if they found out that I was having a make out fest with him.

Ella and Nudge were the first ones to find out. That was definitely predictable. They had told Angel, who accidentally told everyone while we were having dinner together one night. Fang's Mom and DAD didn't really car. They just said to not do anything crazy. We were thirteen, not thirty. Mom was ecstatic. I finally had a boyfriend, which is what she's wanted me to get for so long. Dad….ehh. At first I could tell that he was upset. But after a very emotional Kodak moment, he said he was happy for me.

I looked back at my French book, not wanting to do any homework. I loved French class, but I was _so_ not in the mood to do homework. We went back to school two weeks ago. I know what you're thinking, _But Fang will distract from your work!_ No, he actually made it better. He said that he didn't want out parents to break us up just because I got a bad grade, so he made me do my homework all the time. It got a bit annoying at times. But it still works.

"Max!" I heard someone say. I turned to see Fang grinning at me from his bedroom. I smiled brightly.

"Hey."

"Whatcha doing?" He looked up and tried to see my textbook.

"Homework." I said gloomily.

"Do it."

"But Fang," I whined. He shook his head. "It's hard!"

"I'll help you. What do you have?"

"French."

"Oh! That's easy."

"But Fang," I whined again. "You're too far away. Come through your window." Yep, our houses were so close that we could easily go into each other's house. It was good and bad. He nodded and I jumped out of the way. He hopped onto my window seat and sat down, patting the seat next to him. I smiled and sat down.

"Now, lemme see the book." I handed him the textbook to him. He slowly began to read.

"Do we have to do it? I have time, it's only 4 o'clock." I put my head on his shoulder. He looked up and smirked.

"Fine, you can do it later." I cheered. "_But_, you have to say something in French. And it better be good." I groaned.

"Fine! Umm…." I looked up and thought. Suddenly, I found the words I was looking for.

I looked at Fang and smiled. "Je t'aime."

He smiled back. "I love you too." He said before giving me a peck on the lips.

The End! :)

**OMG! Beautiful huh? HUH? Now, sadly, that was the last chapter. AWW! I know! I miss it too!**

**I'm sorry i took so long to update, today's my Mom's birthday. So, i couldn't post because we went to Olive Garden (Which was sooo good by the way).**

**Okay, i don't have a question for you, but i need you guys to do me a favor. I need some of you (even all of you) to private message me with ANY ideas for my next story. I have a few ideas, but i want to know what _you_ want. You're the readers after all.  
><strong>

**So please review and Private message me! Fly on! 3  
><strong>


End file.
